old_gamerinfofandomcom_de-20200215-history
Diskussionsfaden:CooperDaughter/@comment-31123460-20151030102918/@comment-31123460-20160613191234
Kotori wehrt sich aber auch nicht wirklich XD Freizeit Wow... du hast ja Pläne XD Schule Das mit dem Zivildienst verstehst du iwie falsch XD Sie werden mich einerseits schon zum Bundesheer holen wollen (Zivil = Überschuss, Bundesheer = Mangel, daher...) aber andererseits hab ich das auch nicht so gemeint, sondern: es gibt innerhalb dieser 2 Bereiche noch mehrere Tätigkeiten (Rotes Kreuz, Lebenshilfe, Altersheim, Wohnhilfe, etc), wenn du dich zum Arbeiten zB beim Libro bewirbst wirst du dich ja auch entscheiden müssen, ob du Verkäuferin oder vllt Managerin werden willst XD Anime Ich mag Elfen Lied trotzdem nicht... XD https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AGOK6s_VDV4 Da ich das OP nicht mit Untertitel finden konnte... Ein Anime bei dem eine Folge 2 Minuten dauert XD und der Mindfuck erinnert ein wenig an Plastic Nee-san XD Love Live! Ich hab wegen der Stellung keine Zeit gehabt D: Ich hätte von dir mehr erwartet bei den Themes D: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wFIJ4SLnzDg Einfach nur weil ich gerade Lust dazu hab XD https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1jTBzkVvCjc Falls ich dir das obere schon mal geschickt hab XD Alternativgeschichten Reden wir jtzt von Zeichentrick ohne Disney oder mit? Be Prepared wäre bei mir nämlich vorne... und aus "Der Prinz von Ägypten" das Lied "Die Plagen" fand ich auch episch *-* #Ja, das hab ich so gemeint XD #Ja... da muss ich zugeben, dass das auch eher eine vage Möglichkeit wäre... also ich halts auch für unwahrscheinlich aber evtl. für möglich und deswegen hab ich's auch damals reingeschrieben XD #Meh... wie definierst du Kommunismus? Als Ideologie entstand Kommunismus nämlich schon vor der Diskussion über die Großdeutsche Lösung (wenn man bedenkt, dass das Manifest 1848 rauskam, und genau zu diesem Zeitpunkt entschied man sich im Alternativuniversum halt für die Großdeutsche Lösung bzw. in Echt halt für die Kleindeutsche...) also die Ideologie an sich würde sehr wohl existieren, da sie (auch wenn man sie nun in Sozialismus, Utopismus und Kommunismus einteilen müsste dafür) politisch unabhängig und international auftrat... Die politische Umsetzung, wie sie durch Stalin bekannt ist würde meiner Ansicht nach auch nicht existieren #Würde GB den Suezkanal verwenden, wäre er dennoch nicht vom Großen Nutzen, wenn von Gibraltar nach Marokko die Seestraße blockiert ist, also GB müsste ganz Afrika trotzdem umsegeln, da sie dann halt im Westen nicht mehr rauskämen... außer sie bauen einen Tunnel der in GB anfängt und sich unter den Rest Europas bis ins Mittelmeer auf eine einsame Insel erstreckt... halt ich aber für zu aufwendig und unwahrscheinlich XD #Über Russland hab ich auch schon nachgedacht... Serbien alleine hätte das Ultimatum ja auch bei uns sonst erfüllt, aber evtl. hätte sich Russland nicht getraut sich einzumischen, wenn sie gg ein größeres Land als Österreich-Ungarn antreten hätten müssen (warum sind D und Ö damals eig. überhaupt auf F, GB und USA gegangen? Russland hatten wir doch besiegt... ._.) => ich weiß, dass wir eig nicht auf sie los gegangen sind, aber iwie war die Feindschaft in genau diesem Krieg sehr ungünstig... #Ja, diesem Punkt stimm ich auch zu, aber ich spiele halt mit Möglichkeiten und ich fand meine Version mit einem ZARENtum (ich weiß, dass es genaugenommen iwann im 18. Jh ein Kaiserreich wurde, aber der Titel "Zar" hört sich besser an) besser XD #Die Industrialisierung wäre am Beginn unserer alternativen Zeitlinie am Höhepunkt und würde sich vermutlich gleich entwickeln, da die Veränderungen am Anfang auf die Wirtschaft ja nicht so einen großen Einfluss hätten... Natürlich kommt es jtzt darauf an was mit "Industrialisierung" gemeint ist... einige verbinden damit ja allg. die Modernisierung der Produktionsstätten usw. ich bin da eher bei der Indutriellen Revolution bzw. bei der urspr. Industrialisierung vom 19. Jh ^^ #das hatten wir schon XD #Meines Erachtens hatten weit mehr Kolonien die USA als Vorbild... auch die ganzen Revolutionen, wie die frz. oder die deutsche Revolution wären Vorbilder gewesen, die zum Aufstand gg einen weit entfernten Herrscherstaat motiviert hätten... und diese hätte es in unserer Zeitlinie ja gegeben, da die USA ca 80 und Frankreich ca 60 Jahre zuvor waren und Deutschland/Österreich wäre gerade zur Zeit der Frankfurter Nationalversammlungen am Laufen... Jetzt fällt mir erst auf wie viel 1848 eig. passiert ist XD (Da gibt's auch den tollen Ausspruch von Kaiser Ferdinand... Das Volk rebelliert und kämpft und er fragt "Ja, dürfen's denn des?" XD) #nunja afrika wäre halt schwerer, und ich weiß auch nicht genau auf welcher Basis das geschehen würde, aber immerhin wären nicht einfach Dörfer durch gerade Linien getrennt worden... Zumindest nicht so viele, da die Kolonien dann mehrere (heutige) Länder umfasst hätten #Ich würde Kommunismus nicht als "Nichtexistenz von Staat" bezeichnen... Das wäre Anarchie. Das Prinzip wäre ja, dass alle gleich viel besitzen, das bedeutet also, dass es keinen Privatbesitz gibt, das heißt jedoch nicht, dass kein Staat existieren darf... in dem Fall ist das Prinzip des staatlichen Eigentums nicht einmal falsch, da der Staat durch zB Außenhandel helfen könnte, dass die japanischen Süßigkeiten auch hier ankommen, wenn sie streng genommen ja schon jeden gehören... Staatsgrenzen würden daher nicht Mauern sondern Brücken sein (das hab ich toll "gesagt", oder? XD), da der Staat durch seine Verbindungen und als Repräsentationsorgan einen weltweiten Handel ermöglichen könnte. Natürlich ist eine faire Umsetzung jedoch nicht möglich, da es jtzt bei einigen ja auch so schon grundlosen Neid gibt, bei dem sich die Leute immer einbilden, dass jemand bevorzugt wird, obwohl das nicht stimmt, und wenn jeder gleich viel hat, haben wir dann überhaupt noch etwas? (nicht wörtlich, aber wenn jeder alles hat, hat jeder nichts... ich weiß nicht ob du mir so folgen kannst XD) Ja... ich denke sehr viel... das war mein Problem bei den Fahrstunden XD Meine Reaktionszeit ist sonst nicht so schlecht, allerdings hab ich dort alles so zerdenkt, dass ich wieder nicht so gut reagieren konnte, je mehr dadurch schief gelaufen ist, umso mehr hab ich zerdenkt und dadurch wirkte es, als wenn meine Fahrkünste wie ein Haus einfach in sich zusammenbrechen würden ^^" Ich hab iwie schon recht früh über philosophische Dinge nachgedacht, was in meiner Klasse aber iwie keiner glauben will XD Wenn man bedenkt... das mit der Unendlichkeit hat ich schon mit ca. 12/13... natürlich nicht in der Form, aber ich zweifelte damals schon den Urknall als Ursprung von Raum und Zeit, da zuvor ja trotzdem noch was da gewesen sein muss, das die Explosion hervorgerufen hat usw. XD Meine "Staatsutopien" sind eher einfachere (und ehrlich gesagt nicht umsetzbare (weil zu optimistisch)) Konstrukte, die hab ich seit ich 16 war allerdings auch nicht wirklich um viel erweitert... Leben nach dem Tod ist eher ein Fragezeichen, da ich mich da wieder mit der Unendlichkeit kreuz und mit Universen in unserem Universum... und es kreuzt sich somit auch mit meiner Realitätsfrage! (Skeptiker bin ich seit ich 13/14 bin, da mich das Credo der Assassinen damals iwie zum nachdenken gebracht hat XD) Ich könnte ja wirklich ein Buch schreiben... oder zumindest iwann einmal Philosophie studieren XD (vllt wenn ich älter bin) "Prepare to die!" - Kratos (PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale)